


Trustworthy

by drikstreedur



Series: Odd One Out [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, more-or-less a filler chapter tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: After Gavin explains why he's hidden the fact that he's an Omega for so long, Ryan starts avoiding him. Gavin is not having it.





	Trustworthy

The day Gavin finally came out about what he’d been put through and why he acted the way he did, the rest of the Fakes did not want to leave Gavin’s side. He was a nervous wreck, but he was grateful to have five people determined to make him feel safe. He got plenty of affectionate contact it felt like he had been missing out on for years. Hell, even Geoff was acting sweeter and more comforting around him. It was enough to overwhelm poor Gavin, actually. He had never had this level of affection from this many people at once, especially not a group of normally aggressive and rowdy Alphas. But for the most part, none of the Fakes really changed the way they acted around Gavin, save for wording some things differently or not being  _ quite _ so aggressive with him so often.

The exception to that was Ryan. For the following several days, he made a point to avoid Gavin at all costs, to the point of seeming rude and cold about it. Nobody could really figure out why he suddenly changed his behavior to that vast extent. Was he angry with Gavin? Was this about having been lied to for the better part of a decade? Was Ryan really that petty?

Well, yes, Ryan was about the pettiest they came, but nonetheless the concept of him being that upset with Gavin worried everyone else there.  _ Especially _ the man in question, Gavin. And it didn’t take more than a few days for Gavin to get tired of the sudden one-eighty Ryan had turned, and he cornered him one day out of the blue.

“Ryan Haywood, would you bloody look at me for once you petty bastard?”

Ryan had been getting ready to go to bed, and suddenly Gavin was in the bathroom with him, blocking the doorway and looking  _ furious _ . Ryan stepped away from Gavin slightly despite himself, and huffed through his nose harshly in retaliation. He still refused to speak or make more eye contact than necessary as he brushed his hair post-blowdry.

“Is this about me keeping secrets for so long? Are you really that unwilling to understand why---”

“It’s because I don’t trust myself.”

Ryan’s blunt, monotone reply caught Gavin completely off-guard, and he was left standing there and looking completely and utterly floored.

“Don’t trust yourself? But you took care of me during---”

“Gavin, I don’t think you understand how difficult it was to keep myself under control. I’m a brute. A hyper-aggressive Alpha. I’ve  _ always _ been like this. It’s why I live the life I live. It’s why I’m a mercenary. And you still want to deal with me, despite what people like me have put you through.”

A cold silence fell across the room, and Ryan finally turned to face Gavin properly, putting the hairbrush down onto the counter and folding his arms over his chest. Gavin did manage to speak, but the words out of his mouth came seemingly without him even thinking them first.

“That’s how you’re  _ different _ , you absolute fucking knob-head! You actually  _ tried _ to keep yourself together! I know it wasn’t easy for you! You pushed me away so many times when I was under that shitty haze of hormones that made me just want to get railed until I couldn’t feel my legs! Most ‘people like you’ would’ve just given in whether it was questionably consensual or not! How thick in the head do you have to be to not see that!?”

He raised his voice far more than he ever thought he would against the much larger, broader man. His hands were clenched at his sides, and he stomped forward as he spoke, backing Ryan against the shower door. At the words “thick in the head” he jabbed a finger against Ryan’s forehead. There were tears in Gavin’s eyes, though whether they were from hurt or anger was really anyone’s guess.

“I  _ fucking _ trust you, Ryan! I’ve trusted you for a long  _ fucking _ time, and the fact that you were the one to step in and do something about it when I was miserable and in so much pain I couldn’t even walk properly only pushed that along! So I dare you to tell me I shouldn’t trust you, when you’ve always been the one willing to take care of me, even before you knew I was an Omega! Would a hyper-aggressive brute carry someone out of a building when they’ve been shot four times in the chest, or go back the next day to make an example out of the blokes who shot them?  _ Would a hyper-aggressive brute make a point to be sure a paranoid Omega who hasn’t had a heat in ten years knows he isn’t going to hurt them? _ ”

Now it was Ryan’s turn to be at a loss for words, and to have trouble really processing what had been said. Gavin stepped back from him, looking both angry and hurt beyond belief, tears streaming down his face now though his fists were still clenched tightly by his sides. The air was tense enough to be almost suffocating as Ryan rolled word after word over in his head.

Gavin was right. Ryan had always made a point to not be overly brutish with Gavin, even if anyone else was fair game to him. He had always had a soft spot for the Brit.

Hesitantly, Ryan stepped forward from the shower door he’d been backed against, and after another brief moment he swiftly yanked Gavin forward into a tight hug. Gavin tensed at first until he realized that Ryan was  _ shaking _ . He shook and trembled as he held Gavin tight against his chest, and he actually let out a quiet sob once Gavin’s arms wrapped around him in return.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, clinging to each other and trying to keep it together. It was Ryan who eventually broke the embrace, pulling back slightly to look down at Gavin.

“Thank you, Gavin,” was all Ryan could muster up the ability to say. Gavin shushed him almost immediately.

“No Ryan, thank  _ you _ . You were the first Alpha I’ve ever gotten really attached to at all, even though by all rights you are absolutely damn terrifying otherwise. I’m attached to the rest of the crew now as well, of course, but you were the first. You, and then Geoff, and then Michael. You forced me to come out of my shell and stop being afraid of everything. You made me start trusting people again. So thank  _ you _ , Ryan.”

Gavin pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan’s cheek, and smiled softly up at him. Ryan couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re bloody wonderful, Ryan. And the most trustworthy person I’ve ever met, on top of that,” Gavin said, much softer than before. “But… Can I just clear something up for future reference?”

Ryan furrowed his brows in a brief moment of concern, but nodded.

“For fuck’s sake, next time I’m in heat and so desperate I can’t see straight, feel free to do something about it. If I have to go get a box of condoms before it hits next time I will, but consider this explicit permission from now on, okay?”

Ryan’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t been expecting that, of all things. He was about to ask if Gavin was absolutely sure of that, but the look on Gavin’s face was sincere enough to make asking him obviously unnecessary.

“I hope for your sake your heat never syncs up with my rut, then. That might not end well for either of us.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll probably just end up sore for awhile, right?”

“Jesus Christ, Gavin…”

“What? Did I say something wrong?”


End file.
